


Backstage Pass

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, F/M, Future Fic, Orgasm Denial, Quickies, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: "We could just go," he muttered against her neck. "Get on our bikes with as much as we can carry. San Junipero, Toledo, New York, wherever you want."It was a recurring fantasy of his. She couldn’t remember how many times they’d had this conversation. "You sound like a customer, Jug."Jughead visits Toni before her show.Written for Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, square: Stripper AU
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Backstage Pass

Toni heard the door to the dressing room open. Her head snapped up, and she saw a familiar beanie reflected in the mirror.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” she chided with a smile, a running joke between them. Jughead always snuck into her dressing room before a show. She capped her lip gloss and turned around to show him her costume for the night. Delicate, sparkling strands of rhinestones were draped over her breasts and around her hips. The only scrap of actual clothing on her was a tiny little thong with faux-pearl beads strung along the waistband “What do you think?”

She didn’t listen to his sarcastic retort, too focused on the way his eyes raked over her. He’d seen her naked hundreds of times by now. It was ridiculous that she still had this much of an effect on him, much more so the way she felt her skin getting hot under his gaze.

“Come here already,” she said. She didn’t have to tell him twice.

He tugged off his hat and pressed her back against the vanity, one hand on her hip, the other sliding into her hair. He brushed away a speck of glitter that had fallen onto her cheek with his thumb, and his eyes dropped to her mouth. She pulled back slightly.

“Don’t kiss me. I have to be out there in ten, and I already put on my lipstick.”

“Alright, Pretty Woman.” His eyes darkened. “Turn around, then.”

She spun around, her costume making a faint music, and placed her hands flat on the vanity. She spread her legs and bent over just a bit. Her stripper heels brought her closer to his height, making their bodies slot together perfectly. Jughead pressed kisses down her neck.

“I guess we have to make this quick,” he said.

“Take your shirt off at least. I don’t like being the only one naked.” That made it feel like work.

He stripped off his layers and unzipped his jeans. His erection brushed against her ass. Their eyes met in the mirror. He pulled her beaded g-string to the side and slipped a finger inside her, then another, always courteous like that, even in a hurry. She rocked back against his hand eagerly, already wet.

"We could just go," he muttered against her neck. "Get on our bikes with as much as we can carry. San Junipero, Toledo, New York, wherever you want."

It was a recurring fantasy of his. She couldn’t remember how many times they’d had this conversation. "You sound like a customer, Jug."

"I’m serious." He was always serious. "I know you hate this. This job, this town, everything.”

As far as strip clubs went, Penelope Blossom’s cabaret was nice, far more luxurious than the Serpents’ dive bar she had demolished to build it. It was a constant reminder of everything they had lost and would never get back.

She’d even recognized some of the girls who used to dance at the Wyrm. Most of them were friendly, and then there was Byrdie. She was still in Riverdale, still dancing, and meaner than ever.

“Little Miss Feminist isn’t too good to work a pole after all,” Byrdie had said to her on her first day at the club. Some days Toni thought she was a portent of her future, and on those days she came closest to agreeing to Jughead’s dream.

But the money was good, enough to put both of them through community college and cover her half of the rent on their tiny one-bedroom apartment with the pull-out couch that Jughead hadn’t slept on in months. They’d never get by on just his part-time job at Pop’s and the little money he’d made from selling a few stories.

“Hurry up and fuck me already, Jones.”

“If you insist.” He pulled out his slick fingers and reached around her to rub circles around her clit. With his other hand he guided his cock to her entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside.

She threw back her head and moaned while he fucked into her. His free hand wandered under her costume and groped her breast. Through the mirror, she watched his dark hair fall into his eyes and his teeth worry his lower lip. He looked just as intent and focused as when he was lost in his writing.

Jughead knew her body well enough to bring her to the brink of orgasm within minutes, but just before she tipped over the edge, his fingers stilled on her clit. She swore as her climax slipped away from her. He picked up the pace and her pussy clenched around him, desperate for release. He fucked her for just a few more seconds until he came inside her.

“You son of a bitch.”

He laughed. “That’s a very rude thing to say about my mother, even if she does deserve it.” His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. “You know you dance better when you’re a little frustrated.”

He wasn’t wrong. Toni was sure she’d spend the rest of the night horny as hell and longing to get back to his tongue, his big cock, and his long clever fingers. It was nice to have something to look forward to while pretending to like grinding on some skeevy old man’s lap.

“I hate you,” she said with a pout. She grabbed a baby wipe from the vanity and cleaned up the trickle of come starting to leak from her pussy, tossing it in the trash after.

He kissed the corner of her jaw and held her a little tighter. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

“I’m gonna sit on your face until you can’t feel your tongue.” She leaned back against his chest, relaxing for just a moment.

“You’d better.” He pulled her thong back into place and snapped the elastic against her skin.

“I know you only pull this shit because you want me to punish you for it.”

“That’s an interesting theory.” His face gave nothing away. He cupped a hand possessively over her cunt, squeezing her gently through the fabric. “Now go out there and show those guys what a wet pussy looks like. You know they’ve never seen one before.”

“You’re such a dick,” she said, laughing. She untangled herself from his embrace and leaned forward to check her makeup. Satisfied, she turned around. “I’ll see you later.” She gave him a quick kiss and rubbed her glossed lips together before she dashed out the door.


End file.
